


Игры по "Дживсу и Вустеру"

by AliceNott, dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNott/pseuds/AliceNott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Игры, сделанные в соавторствеAliceNott,Hue of Pearиdokhtar_vatzzanна ЗФБ-2020 для команды Ретро.AliceNott- код, анимация, фотошоп;Hue of Pear- художник;dokhtar_vatzzan- сценарий и текст.
Relationships: Bertram "Bertie" Wooster/Original Female Character(s), Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Игры по "Дживсу и Вустеру"

**Название:** Окольцуй Берти  
**Форма:** флеш-игра  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вы, Берти Вустер, за кадром тётя Агата и Реджинальд Дживс

**Играть:**

[ ](http://probaproba.zzz.com.ua/Flash/ARetro2020/index.html)

[ Скачать игру "Окольцуй Берти" ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gO0Qq9LxMd9zIG2nVnDVwjdW_K_6qIyD/view?usp=sharing)

  
  


**Название:** Суд Париса  
**Форма:** игра  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маделин Бассет, Гонория Глоссоп, Флоренс Крэй, Берти Вустер, Реджинальд Дживс  
**Категория:** джен, гет, слэш - в зависимости от выбора игрока  
**Жанр:** интерактивная визуальная новелла  
**Рейтинг:** G — PG-13  
**Исходники:** Вступительная тема из сериала  
**Продолжительность и вес:** до 97 Мб в зависимости от системы  
**Примечание:** Если вы желаете открыть концовки со слэшем — нажмите на вазу миссис Хэндботтом. Чтобы скачать игру — выберите на диске архив, подходящий для вашей системы (Windows, Mac, Linux), скачайте и распакуйте, а затем запустите exe-файл. 

[](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1MCZWzJnjAV3eEU3ikTkVE6NC_eVYEbXY)

Выберите на диске архив, подходящий для вашей системы (Windows, Mac, Linux), скачайте и распакуйте, а затем запустите exe-файл.


End file.
